The Scientist
by Komui-sama
Summary: A new scientist is making their way to the Black Order. Not only are they an expert on innocence, they're also a proffessional therapist? See how this new member will impact everyone from the Black Order and what surprises are in store for them.
1. Evaluation 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray -Man. You can find all Disclaimers on my Profile.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The idea for Therapy came to me whilst watching a crime show "My Strange Addiction" and seeing how therapists play their part for both the criminals and policedetectives. So, I made up my therapist character based on the therapist in the show, and ended up using her mainly for roleplaying. Around about the same time, I found a fanfic on a facebook page with the characters of DGM going into therapy, so I decided, hey, what the heck? I'll write one too.**

**I have not copied anything besides obviously the idea of therapy, however, you should check out TheDivineLotus989 story "DGrayman in therapy". It's a lot better and funnier than mine and where the idea to write this fanfic originated from. **

**This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! Now on with it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Scientist<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful, sunny day as the bright sun soared over the Black Order. Two rival Exorcists finally returned home after a hectic mission that lasted a long and tiring week. Allen Walker and Yuu Kanda were somewhat happy to be home, although neither of them showed the expression, you could tell by their sigh of relief as they entered each of their chambers.<p>

With his stomach growling, and mouth drooling from the alluring smell of food, Allen made his way to the cafeteria, but, before he had a chance to get through the doors, he was stopped by Johnny Gill. He quickly grabbed Allen and began leading him away from the cafeteria.

"Sorry Allen-kun, you're needed in Komui-san's office immediately!" Johnny said as he continued on the path to Komui's office. Allen gave a scouring look, but nonetheless, followed Johnny hoping the visit would not last long.

Allen entered the room joining Lenalee, Lavi, Krory and Miranda who were already seated near Komui's desk.

"Allen-kun! You've arrived!" Komui said in a somewhat jolly voice.

"What are we here for?" Allen asked whilst taking a seat next to Lavi.

"Once our last member arrives, I'll tell you why I called you all here" And with that, Komui took a sip from his coffee and sat down behind his desk.

A short while after, Reever arrived with Kanda who shrugged him off and took a seat, displeased by the sudden meeting. Allen was regretting coming, but sat patiently waiting for Komui to speak. As Reever left, silence filled the room.

"Well, why were we all called here?" Lavi asked uncomfortably breaking the silence.

"Well, Lavi, as some of you may or may not know a new member of the science section will be arriving in a few short days…" Komui began.

"What does _that_ have to do with us?" Kanda hissed, implying that he did not want to be there.

Komui sighed. "Our new member is a specialist on innocence and also happens to be a professional therapist."

"Therapist?" Lavi implied.

"Yes, therapist. Being an exorcist isn't always an easy task. Unfortunately for you guys, you will all be taking group therapy lessons depending on your results."

"Results, results of what?" Allen asked surprised.

"I will be giving you all a therapeutic intervention, and based on those results, will depend on which few of you will be taking a group therapy lesson."

"When is this 'intervention' taking place?" Kanda hissed again.

"Right now!" Komui answered in a devilishly cheerful manner.

Kanda of course, thought it was ridiculous and was already halfway to the door.

"Kanda, do not blame me, the higher ups allowed for this. It's not just you guys; all exorcists are taking the exact same test." Komui tried reassuring him.

"Tch. Like I care"

"Listen, you're going to have to do this whether by choice or by force, so I suggest you sit back down or you will be forced to come back later."

Kanda stood by the door for a moment then sat back down with black clouds hovering over his head.

"This is ridiculous." Kanda commented with his head held high.

Komui took another sip from his coffee then grabbed a clip board with sheets of paper attached to it. He stood up and grabbed 6 black notebooks out of his desk, handing them to Lenalee who then handed them out to the rest.

Komui took a deep breath. "Now then, you are required to keep a diary. Writing down what happens through your day. You will keep this diary for 2 weeks..."

"What about when we go on missions?" Allen interrupted.

"Even when you are out on missions, you must keep track of your diary."

"Tch. What a waste of time." Kanda said bluntly.

"As long as you do the work, then you won't get into trouble."

Allen's stomach growled loudly along with Krory who was drooling out of hunger. Kanda was tapping his foot out of impatience. Lavi rolled his eyes and scanned the room, hoping to see something that would distract him. Lenalee and Miranda sat there quietly, both wishing they were elsewhere.

"I know you are all getting quite impatient, but once we finish the intervention, you will all be free to leave." Komui said as he put his coffee cup down.

"This is so stupid…" Kanda commented.

Komui ignored Kanda's comment and left the room only to return shortly after holding a roll of toilet paper.

"Alright, now we're going to do a test called 'Take As Much As You Want To Get The Job Done'"

"Are you serious?" Lavi asked, slightly blushing whilst pointing to the toilet paper roll.

"You are going to pass around this roll of toilet paper, but you are allowed to take as much or as little as you like, as long as you do not take the entire roll, unless that is really how much you need..." Komui said with a chuckle at the end.

Komui then sat everyone in a circle, although it took longer than he anticipated because of Kanda's lack of teamwork, he then handed the roll of toilet paper to Allen, who was the first one to take as much as he wanted. Going around in the circle; Allen ripped off 10 pieces. Lenalee ripped of 5 pieces. Miranda ripped off 4 pieces. Krory ripped off 5 pieces. Kanda tore off 8 pieces. Finally, Lavi ripped off 11 pieces.

"This is so embarrassing…" Lenalee said whilst holding onto her pieces, blushing.

"Quite humiliating…" Krory added.

Lavi was trying to hold in his abrupt laughter, though it didn't take long for him to burst.

"You shouldn't be laughing, you took the most!" Kanda bit off.

"Oh calm down Yuu, where's your sense of humour?" Lavi bit back.

"Don't call me Yuu, you stupid rabbit!"

"Shut up BaKanda" Allen added, hoping the two would stop fighting.

"Stay out of this Moyashi!"

"Alright, alright, calm down everyone. We don't want to start another war right now, save it for later." Komui said calming everybody down. "Okay, now the real fun begins! For every piece of toilet paper you ripped off, you must tell the group one thing about yourself."

"Go to hell" Kanda snarled.

"Kanda, the longer you take to cooperate, the longer I have to keep you all in here."

Everyone glared at Kanda, almost as if they were all sending him a telepathic message to cooperate.

"Tch. Whatever!" he finally reddened.

"Alright, going around in the same order as before, tell the group something about you. It can be a favourite colour, food, drink, hobby, singer, or book. It's entirely up to you! Now…begin!"

Allen: Well, my name is Allen Walker. My birthday is on Christmas. My favourite food is mitarashi dango. My hobbies are making money and eating. I love the circus. My favourite game is poker and black jack. I have a phobia of hammers, and my hair used to be red!

"Great start Allen-kun! Let us continue on…"

Lenalee: Okay Onii-san. My name is Lenalee Lee. My birthday is February 20th. My older brother is Komui Lee; the chief supervisor of Black Order. My favourite food is chocolate cake and my hobby is cooking.

"Excellent my sweet sister Lenalee-chan!" Komui said in a high pitched tone. "Can we try telling things about you that the others perhaps do not know?"

Miranda: Uh…um…alright. My name is Miranda Lotto. Uh…my favourite food is pears. I like self analyzation and I'm really, REALLY sorry Komui-sama, but I stole some food from the cafeteria the other night! I didn't mean to, I just couldn't sleep, so I went down and was feeling hungry and…

"Miranda! Please! That's not quite the thing you need to tell, but thanks for sharing." Komui said in a reassuring matter.

"Alright, let's continue on…"

Krory: M-my name is Arystar Krory the third. Akuma blood tastes like…tomato juice. Um…I brush my teeth almost 6 times a day. My favourite food is…*tearing up*…Eliade's blood and I miss her sooo much!

"It's alright Krory…thank you for sharing…let's continue"

Kanda: Tch, this is stupid. The name is Kanda. Birthday is June 6th. Favourite food is Soba and Tempura. I like spicy food. Favourite colour is black. I hate candy and sweets. I hate scientists more than anything. I also hate robots. Done?

Komui sighed again. "Yes, yes, done. Your turn Lavi"

Lavi: Cool! My name is Lavi. My birthday is August 10th. My favourite food is Yakiniku whilst my least favourite food is Wasabi. My hobbies are sleeping, reading, teasing Allen and annoying Kanda~ I have a particular fascination with numbers. I've had 48 other names in the past and I'm very interested in older woman…with blonde hair. But I'm open to try new things!

He finished with a smile. Everyone shook their head, not surprised by his outgoing temperament.

"I hope you all remembered each other's answers!" Komui smiled.

"Why the hell do we have to remember the others answers?" Kanda snapped.

"Because you are now going to write a small summary on one of your peers!"

"Che. How annoying."

Komui then handed everyone a small slip of paper, a blank piece of paper and pen.

"Look at the small slip of paper I gave you. It will have the name of the person that you must write a small summary about. I'll give you 20 minutes before I collect them for analysis."

"You can't be serious…" Lavi commented.

"It appears so…" Allen sighed.

Looking at their small slips of paper, Allen opened to see he had Lenalee, Lenalee opened to see she had Krory, while Lavi opened up to see he had Miranda. Miranda got Kanda. Krory got Lavi and Kanda, unfortunately for him, got Allen. It took only a short 10 minutes before everyone finished and handed in their papers. Komui quickly wrote down a few notes before dismissing everyone. As quick as a flash, everyone left Komui's office. Allen, Krory, Lavi, Lenalee and Miranda went straight to the cafeteria (Allen and Krory went straight for food) meanwhile Kanda headed back to his room to rest. Allen was already gauging himself on his own buffet whilst the others sat quietly thinking over this morning's occurrence.

Komui sat down at his desk and serenely read over everyone's summaries growing more worried as he read on.

_'Lenalee Lee, younger sister to chief supervisor Komui Lee of the Black Order. Her birthday is on the 20th of February. Lenalee is very sweet, thoughtful and definitely cute in her brothers eyes. She enjoys cooking and absolutely loves eating chocolate cake. I count her as one of my best friends although; she can be a bit controlling at times. –Allen Walker'_

_'Arystar Krory the third is a very kind and honest person, though he does tend to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Due to his innocence having 'vampiric' attributes, he thinks Akuma blood tastes like tomato juice. When he first met Allen and Lavi, he was living alone in his castle with an Akuma named Eliade. Although she was an Akuma, Krory loved her very greatly and has left him with a deep hole in his heart. –Lenalee Lee'_

_'Miranda Lotto, a shy girl that constantly apologises for everything she does, such as when she stole food from the cafeteria the other night, which wasn't really a big deal. Her favourite food is pears and for some strange reason, likes self analyzation? There's a few other secrets she has, but I better not tell you (Bookman code and all) –Lavi'_

_'I don't know Kanda too well, mostly because he is very scary and I seem to annoy him no matter how many times I apologise. I know he was born on the 6th of June and his favourite food is without a doubt Soba and Tempura. He hates a lot of things like the scientists, finders, robots, sweets and Allen (probably me as well). I don't know much about him, and I'm not sure if I want to. –Miranda Lotto'_

_'Lavi. Junior Bookman. Besides Allen and Lenalee, he is the only other person I can call my close friend. He likes reading, sleeping and sometimes annoying Allen and Kanda (basically asking to be killed). He's very childish but super caring and kind; I know he'll make a great bookman someday. –Arystar Krory'_

_'Moyashi is nothing but a gluttonous beast. He likes playing poker and black jack only because he CHEATS no thanks to his sex-loving, drunk mentor Cross! He likes the circus because he's a freak with that cursed arm of his. What more is there to say? –Kanda'_

"Why am I not surprised?" Komui remarked looking at everyone's papers.

**To be continued...**  
><strong>Feel free to Review.<strong>


	2. Evaluation 2

A bright and sunny day turned into a cold, starry night. The exorcists were in their chambers, ready for a good nights rest, except for those certain few that forgot to do their homework. Allen and Kanda stared blankly at their diaries, wondering what to write. They both knew that if they missed out or didn't write anything, Komui would eat them alive. Eventually Kanda thought of something and jotted it down. It may be short, but at least it's something.

_Diary: Day 1_  
><em>Just arrived back from a mission and already stuck in the mad scientist's room along with moyashi. Had to do a ridiculous test which lasted 3 hours! Spent the rest of the day relaxing in my room. I refuse to take anymore disturbances by these stupid scientists and their games. Hope they all go to hell. –Kanda<em>

Happy with at least having something written on the page, Kanda finished up and retired to bed. Meanwhile, Allen was still having difficulty figuring out what to write. After thinking about it for over an hour, Allen was feeling his stomach growing ravenous. Taking his diary and a small lighted candle, he headed into the cafeteria. Grabbing a small snack (which happened to be 3 plates of rice, teriyaki chicken and miso soup) he finally took out his pen and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_  
><em>Today I just arrived back along with Kanda from a mission that lasted a week. We didn't retrieve any innocence, but we managed to destroy quite a number of Akuma and save a town that was on the verge of abandonment. Once I got back, I had no chance to eat because Komui-san called us to his office. A new member of the science section will be arriving. They happen to be a therapist so we had to take a test (game) which will decide which one of us needs to go into therapy. It was boring, but at least I got to eat as much as I wanted afterwards. Kanda was being a baka as usual…but I tried to not let it bother me. Besides eating, I spent the rest of the day sleeping, recovering from the mission. I will have to wait and see what tomorrow brings.<em>  
><em>Allen Walker<em>

Finishing off his diary, Allen headed back to his room, blew out the candle and went to bed. It had been a busy day, and only time could tell what tomorrow would to bring.

* * *

><p>Looking at the time, it was only 3:00am on the clock, but already the loud noise of a megaphone could be heard throughout the hallways of the Black Order.<p>

"RISE AND SHINE! ALLEN, KANDA, LAVI, LENALEE, KRORY AND MIRANDA! YOU'RE NEEDED IN MY OFFICE~ PRONTO!" Komui yelled through the blowhorn.

Allen, thanks to his time spent with Cross, was already on his way, but a little depressed that again, he missed out on breakfast, despite his 'snack' he had last night. Miranda, being used to staying awake long hours, was having no trouble either, however, the other exorcists (especially Lavi) were having some difficult getting out of bed so early.

"DON'T MAKE ME SEND KOMURIN AFTER YOU~!"

Despite Komui's attempts to scare them, they still straggled behind heading towards Komui's office. Slowly but surely, they all arrived one by one even though quite a few of them were still in their pyjamas.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Kanda snarled.

Suddenly, Komui was holding a bucket with a strange liquid inside, with a creepy, devilish smile on his face.

"Don't you dare…"

"Too late!" Komui smiled. In that instant, they were all drenched in some sort of sticky, tea aroma.

"Grrr, you fucking asshole!... Mugen!"

"What did I tell you about bringing mugen into my office?"

"You told me not to!...wait…what?" Kanda looked confused as he held is sword towards Komui.

"Sorry Kanda~ but the _liquid_ I just dumped on all of you, not only did it wake you all up, but it is also a specially developed potion created by me! You could say it's a truth potion."

"Tch!"

"That's absurd! What happened to freedom of speech?" Lavi defended.

"Onii-san!" Lenalee complained.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I had no other choice, it's the only way to get you all to cooperate and be honest at the same time."

"You couldn't think of any other way Komui-san?" Allen sincerely added.

"Okay okay, enough complaining everyone! It's time for your second test!"

(Everyone) "WHAAAT!"

"Whoa, wait, alright. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I can't just do an analysis based on one test. There are actually 3 tests which will then allow me to complete your analysis. By then our new science member should arrive and will look at your results to determine which of you will need therapy. Don't worry, all the exorcists are going through this."

"So why are we in a group?" Kanda questioned.

"Well, to save time, I decided to put the exorcists into groups of 6 with the people they most associate with…"

"Fair enough, but that doesn't give you any reason to lie to us, Onii-san"

"Sorry Lenalee-chan!"

"It doesn't give you any reason to drench us in truth potion either…" Lavi moaned.

"If you all have finished complaining, we will move on, okay?"

(Everyone) "Fine."

"Today I will be asking you a series of questions (this is how the truth potion comes in handy). There are a total of 10 questions and I want you to answer in this order; Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Krory then Miranda."

**1. What would you do if you saw a young child, standing alone, crying in a public area?**

Allen: Offer him/her company and ask if s/he was okay.

Lenalee: I would ask why s/he was crying, then stay with them until they shed a smile.

Lavi: I would try to make the kid laugh! If s/he was separated from their parents, I would help him/her look for them!

Kanda: Tch. I would walk away! Who cares about a crying kid.

Krory: I would offer s/he some candy so they would stop crying.

Miranda: Poor child! After clearing away their tears, I would stay with her/him as long as they needed! (If they didn't run away…)

**2. Would you be willing to have horrible nightmares every night for a year if you would be rewarded with extraordinary wealth?**

Allen: Wealth? Hmm…if it would solve my debt problems then YES!

Lenalee: Never

Lavi: Hell yes!

Kanda: Like I care

Krory: Uh…maybe?

Miranda: Yes…wait…no…ohh…yes! No!

**3. ****Would you be willing to eat a bowl of live crickets for 100,000 yen?**

Allen: Yes! That would solve at least 1/20 of my debts!

Lenalee: Eww, no way!

Lavi: I suppose…but I'd rather pay that much to see the Old Panda eat them!

Kanda: Che. Hell no.

Krory: If they taste okay, I don't see why not?

Miranda: I was forced to eat a cricket once…doesn't matter if I do it again.

**4. What are the most important lessons you've learned in life?**

Allen: No matter what happens I'll keep on moving. Until this life runs out of me I'll keep on walking, because that is my promise to Mana.

Lenalee: To me the death of one companion... is like a piece of "the world" getting destroyed.

Lavi: War is sorrowful. The flames of war burn away life and dreams and bonds, leaving behind countless sorrows. So sorrow gives birth to tragedy. And tragedy gives birth to Akuma. Old Panda taught me that!

Kanda: Even while you are in doubt, there will be an answer you will arrive to. Even while you are in pain, your happiness will be waiting. *Everyone looked stunned at Kanda* Piss off.

Krory: When you lose someone you love, you just have to pray that their soul is in a better place. By keeping that in mind, you can remain at peace.

Miranda: Well…I believe you can't let others get to you and bring you down. By becoming the better person, you become stronger, at least, I hope.

**5. Would you be willing to reduce your life expectancy by 5 years to become stronger? 10 years? 15 years?**

Allen: What is the point in living if you wish your life away only to become stronger? My answer is no to all, because becoming stronger, should be something you work for, not pay for!

Lenalee: I agree with Allen-kun. I would not be willing to reduce my life for strength, no matter how many or how little years.

Lavi: The logic in it is unreasonable. If you were to live for only another 10 years and you gave up 5 just to become strong, then you basically lose half your life. I would definitely not take the deal.

Kanda: Hell no. I don't need to become stronger.

Krory: Um…well…I would take 5 years off, but no more! By becoming stronger, you can protect your friends, and that's more important than your own life, right?

Miranda: No, no, no! I would hate to become stronger if it meant giving up the little life we humans have!

**6. What is it you like best about your friends personality? What do you like the least? Please choose one friend to talk about.**

Allen: Kanda is always cruel and pushes everyone away. He is strong and he helps out even if that wasn't his intention, but I wish he would stop calling me Moyashi! He has such a tiny brain that its obviously too hard for him to use any manners.

"Whoa! Why so harsh Moyashi?" Lavi added.

"Don't interrupt Lavi"

"Oh…gomen Komui-san"

Lenalee: Allen is always polite and kind-hearted. Putting everyone else's feelings before his own. It would be nice to be trusted by him once in a while…

"What! I do trust you Lenalee-chan!" Allen pleaded. Lenalee just turned the other way without saying a word.

"Would you all please STOP interrupting! Okay?" Komui added. "Now continue…"

Lavi: I've known Kanda for a long time, and I thought I figured him out, his coldness towards everyone, but talent for killing Akuma. However, I still can't work him out. I don't think he'll ever warm up to us and honestly wouldn't care if we all died! It would be nice if he cared.

"What the fuck is this. Was the question 'What do you like and dislike about Kanda?' or just my imagination?" Kanda butt in.

"What did I say about _interrupting_~!" By this time, Komui was starting to get really annoyed.

Kanda: Che. Lavi is always smiling, other people seem to think it's good, but it just fucking gets on my nerves.

Krory: K-Kanda is very strong and takes charge but is always scary and to be honest, I don't think he likes me very much!

Miranda: I agree with Krory.

Komui sighed. "Alright, let's just move on…"

**7. Would you enjoy spending a month of solitude in a beautiful natural setting? Food and shelter would be provided but you would not see another person.**

Allen: No, It would get too lonely…but the idea of having unlimited food sounds tempting!

Lenalee: It would be nice, but a month alone is too long. I believe you should always stick with family and friends.

Lavi: Oh man! A month without any disruptions and a beautiful natural setting! What a fantastic holiday! I'd definitely go!

Kanda: Any place without Moyashi is a holiday.

Krory: It sounds nice, but it would remind me too much of… *tearing up* Eliade…

Miranda: I've never taken a holiday. Having your own place with food and shelter and no disturbances, it sounds pleasant! I would like to go.

**8. Would you rather go a week without bathing, but be able to change your clothes, or a week without a change of clothes, but be able to bathe? **

Allen: Uhh…I think I'd rather be able to bathe…

Lenalee: Definitely be able to bathe!

Lavi: Bathe

Kanda: Bathe

Krory: Bathe

Miranda: Bathe

**9. If you could wake up tomorrow in the body of someone else currently living, would you do so? Whom would you pick?**

Allen: BaKanda. So that I could cut his hair to see what it looks like short…teehee *devilish smile*

Lenalee: Bookman. He is always so well respected and smart!

Lavi: Cross Marian. It would be interesting to know how many women he has by his side! *Hearty eyes*

Kanda: No.

Krory: Allen-kun. He's always so brave. I'd love to have half the courage he has…

Miranda: Lenalee-chan. She is always so kind and sweet. I wish I was more like her…

**10. If you could have anyone locked in a room so that you could torment them for a day, whom would you choose, and how would you torment them?**

Allen: *Allen turned into his inner demon*  
>CROSS MARIAN! I would tie him down, force-feed him dirt, cut off his ears, sell his kidneys and hit him so hard with Lavi's hammer it would make him bleed from places he didn't know he had! Then, I would pour his precious wine down a hole while I use a 1-ton hammer to break his toes-<p>

"Ah, Allen…that's…enough…" Komui said with a concerned expression on his face. "Please, continue Lenalee-chan"

Lenalee: Millennium Earl. I would force him to kill his own Noah so that he knows the pain of losing someone he cares about!

Lavi: Yuu-tan! I would cut his hair and make him eat it! *Everyone surprised* Shit! Sorry Yuu-tan!

Kanda: Moyashi! I would cut him up piece by &^%$ piece, finger by &$% finger using Mugen. After cleaning the mess I would then shave his ridiculous &*#% old-man hair whilst having a $%&*$# buffet right in front of him where he could not reach! He would have no chance of survival.

"Th-thanks for sharing Kanda…Krory, please continue…"

Krory: Myself. *Starts to get teary* I would lock myself in a completely dark, sound-proof room and then tie barbed wire all around, so every time I moved I would be hurt…just like how I hurt my dear Eliade…

Miranda: THE BOYS! The little boys that made up that awful, painful, tearful poem about me. I would rip their teeth out, pull off each of their nails, force-feed them their own fingers, and force them to rip out their own eyes!

Everyone looked astonished by Miranda's answer. Nobody knew she had such anger (or courage) inside her. Even Komui was speechless at that moment.

"Oh my!…GOMEN NASAI! Oh my god, I'm such a horrible person! Please forgive me! No…don't forgive me! I'm too horrible…I'm sinful…*almost in tears* I am such a terrible person. I'm atrocious. I'm disgusting! Strike me down and kill me now." Miranda was almost ripping her own hair out. Non-stop apologising.

It took everyone a whole hour to get Miranda to calm down, but they managed somehow. Komui had no choice but to finish up and let everyone leave (after all, it was already midday). Komui suspended the six from going on any missions until they had finished their intervention, but that certainly didn't slip by the exorcists. With a lot of complaining and arguing, they finally agreed on an arrangement. After dinner the exorcists would return for their final test then they were free from anymore evaluations (besides their daily diary entries) at least until the new science member arrived...

**To be continued...**  
><strong>Feel free to Review.<strong>


	3. Evaluation 3

Komui leaned against his desk facing the door, expecting the young exorcists to be entering fairly soon. The truth potion would've worn off by now, so they no longer had anything to worry about except for risking Komui pouring another potion on them. He took a sip of his coffee as he picked up the letter he received earlier that week. Carefully opening the envelope once more, he started to read through it once again…

_Dear Komui,  
>It has been quite some time since we last wrote to each other hasn't it? We may have not met before, but my father continues to tell me many things about you and the Order. I do not mean to be the bearer of bad news, but Central has requested me to join you at the Black Order. As you are aware I am a specialist on studying innocence, as well as having a top degree in therapy. Exorcists are required to be evaluated and tested, then analysed whether or not they need weekly or monthly therapy sessions. I would appreciate it if you could give me a hand with this. I am currently residing in South Africa and won't arrive at the Black Order for a couple of days. If you could organise a series of tests for your exorcists and put together an analysis, it would be greatly appreciated. Each exorcist is required to undertake three tasks; an evaluation on Approach, evaluation on Honesty and finally, an evaluation on TeamworkTrust. Once I arrive, I will read the analysis on each exorcist and organise the rest. Oh, one more thing, if you could ask the exorcists to keep a daily diary for a period of two weeks, it would help so much. Once again, sorry for the inconvenience, and thank you for your cooperation in the matter.  
>Sincerely, Mai Tomiju<em>

Just as Komui put the letter back on his desk, the door to his office opened. Kanda was the first one to arrive.

"Kanda! What a surprise to see you here…you're the first one to arrive!" Komui chuckled.

"Tch! Not like I want to be here! The others are still gauging themselves on dessert" Kanda commented. "Is this going to take long?"

"Depends if you cooperate…think you could be a good team player?"

"Che." Kanda crossed his arms and leaned against a bookshelf.

Komui sighed once more. It was an awkward silence between the arrogant Kanda and immature Komui, but they both knew there was nothing for them to talk about.

After a while, the rest of the exorcists showed up. Kanda gave a fiery look at his fellow exorcists for taking so long, which caused both Krory and Miranda to take a step back in fear.  
>Everyone sighed as they took a seat around Komui's desk, but in the back of their minds they knew this was the final evaluation they had to participate in. Allen was happy he had food in his belly, so wasn't bothered too much by having another exam (at least until he runs out of fuel).<p>

"This evening's test will be all about teamwork! One of the most common tests of trust! In pairs, one of you will become the catcher, the other will become the faller. Each time you will switch over, and we'll see who is left with the most trust. Now, because I have to pair you up based on size and height, it will be Kanda and Allen, Lavi and Krory, Lenalee and Miranda, okay?"

Kanda gave a scouring look as Allen moved over to be with his teammate. Allen was also disappointed as he knew the result of them working together would not end well.

"Alright, sort out who will be the Catcher and who will be the Faller"

"Moyashi, you fall first…"

"As if! You will just drop me, you fall!"

"Tch. Like hell I'd do that…"

Komui walked over to the rival teammates. "Now, now, you will be swapping over, so I suggest you make up your minds so we can start!" Komui hissed.

"Ugh…fine, I'll fall first" Allen finally surrendered.

"Let's begin!" Komui announced.

Lavi fell and was caught easily by Krory. Lenalee fell into Miranda's arms. Then there was Allen and Kanda. Allen began to fall but stopped himself every time.

"Allen, you're not following the rules…" Komui added.

Finally, Allen leaned backwards expecting to hit the floor. He was right. BANG. Kanda stepped back just as he was suppose to catch him. Lavi giggled slightly, then got the evil stare from Allen.

"What's your problem BAKANDA?" Allen yelled.

"Nothing, I missed."

"Missed? MISSED? Grraaahhh!" Allen was ready to strike, but was stopped by Lavi and Lenalee.

Komui sighed as he wrote down a few extra notes. It was typical for them to argue and fight, honestly, Komui didn't expect anything more from them. They act just like children.

"Enough bickering. Let's go again, this time, switch. Catcher is now the faller, got it? Go."

Like before, Krory fell and was caught by Lavi. Miranda fell and was caught by Lenalee, however, Kanda, absolutely refused to participate. He knew that Allen would do the same thing he did to him, so refused to make a fool of himself.

"Kanda, what do I keep telling you…? The longer you take to cooperate, the longer I have to keep all of you in here…"

"Tch." Kanda knew that if he didn't cooperate the others would scold him and he really couldn't be bothered with the trouble, but he didn't want to participate in such a ridiculous activity either.

It took a while, but Kanda gave in. Kanda leaned back, and like Allen, expected to hit the floor. Surprisingly, Allen caught him!

"Sorry Kanda, I won't sink so low to your level…" Allen said, pleased.

Everyone else clapped for Allen, as he was showing he would be the better person. At this point, Kanda was extremely pissed off, but got a cold look from Komui, so didn't attempt anything.

"Okay, switch again, this time, fall from an even further distance than before."

Lavi stepped forward a bit, and fell further than before, and was caught by Krory. Lenalee decided to take a bigger step forward and fall, and was caught by Miranda. Allen was hoping that this time, because he didn't let Kanda fall, Kanda would actually catch him this time. Of course, he was wrong. Allen fell again, but this time, his head landed on a soft pillow, not that it hurt any less.

"I decided I would spare your head." Kanda bluntly said, trying to be 'nice'.

"Child…" Allen retaliated.

Once again, Komui wrote down some extra notes before proceeding. "Switch over"

Krory stepped forward and fell back, caught by Lavi. Miranda fell and was caught by Lenalee. Kanda took probably the smallest step ever, and then fell backwards. He almost fell, but that was because Allen decided to trick him. Allen caught him at the last second.

"Haha Yuu…" Lavi laughed.

Lenalee, Krory and Miranda gave a slight chuckle.

"Tch. You're dead moyashi!"

"OKAYY~ before my office turns into your own killing playground, let's stop fighting and move on…" Komui pleaded. Everyone calmed down. "This will be the last time so take an even bigger step to fall."

Lavi took a big step forward. "Don't let me fall fang-boy!" he pleaded. Falling backwards, Krory caught him with ease. Lenalee tucked her arms in and began to fall, only to be caught by Miranda. This time, Allen got Kanda to stand by the couch, so if he moved, Allen would at least fall on a soft surface and not the hard floor. Allen leaned, and once again, fell. BANG. Instead of falling on the couch, he hit the floor (rather painfully).

"What the hell!" Allen yelled.

"Oops, looks like the couch magically moved as you were falling…"

Allen gave a scouring look. "You're gonna die a lonely, old man someday ya 'know!" He yelled.

"Hah! At least I'm not already an old man…" Kanda retaliated.

Komui sighed…again. "Alright children, time to switch."

Allen and Kanda gave a death-stare to Komui before moving on.

Krory took a step forward and fell, caught by Lavi. Miranda took a step forward and fell (it almost looked like she was fainting) but was caught by Lenalee.

Kanda took another small step forward, but this time was approached by Komui. Komui pushed Kanda further forward and asked him to fall back like that. Kanda disagreed, but when it comes to Komui, he had no choice. Kanda began to fall.

BANG!

"Oops, sorry I missed!" Allen said in a devilishly, innocent voice.

"Fuck you!" Kanda replied as he got back on his feet.

Komui face-palmed himself then sighed. "You two have absolutely no trust…" he added.

"Innocence Activate: Mugen! Kaichu Ichigen" Kanda released his hell insects, heading straight for Allen.

"Innocence Activate!" Allen's cursed arm grew into a giant claw and dispersed Kanda's insects, which destroyed half of a bookshelf in Komui's office.

Lavi, Krory, Lenalee and Miranda ran to the corner so they wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. Komui stood still, and simply took another sip from his coffee, with a dissappointed expression on his face.

Kanda charged at Allen. Having little room, Allen picked up Komui's desk and threw it towards Kanda. He easily dodged it by jumping to the left and continued running towards Allen. Eventually they clashed.

"You're dead Moyashi!" Kanda reddened.

Allen managed to throw Kanda off him, jumping to the right to avoid leaving any openings. Kanda was ready to send another Kaichu Ichigen towards Allen, raising Mugen above his head about to strike down, but felt a small prick against his neck.

On the other side of the room, coffee spilt everywhere; Komui used his blowpipe to target Kanda. Allen was a little confused when he saw Kanda fall to the floor, then he himself felt a prick against his neck. After removing the dart, he collapsed to the floor. Komui took of his drenched coat that was covered in coffee (being spilt by the commotion Allen and Kanda caused) and placed it over a chair. Lavi, Lenalee, Krory and Miranda were in shock after the two exorcists hit the floor.

"Do not worry; the darts were filled with a sleeping toxin, nothing to concern yourselves with…" Komui said with a smile.

Komui shook his head as he saw the mess in his office, and then turned towards the others.

"Lavi, Krory, if you two don't mind, could you please take Allen and Kanda to their rooms…thank you."

Lavi wrapped Kanda's arm around his neck and headed for the door. Krory picked up Allen and threw him over his shoulders. Lenalee and Miranda followed on behind, heading for their own rooms.

'What a mess…' Komui thought to himself. Books, shelves and papers were lying everywhere. The letter he had read earlier that evening was torn to pieces, scattered on the floor. It was only a matter of days before the new science member arrived, and already this happened. Komui decided to retire for the night, and sort the rest out in the morning. He questioned himself as to whether or not the therapy would actually help or destroy the exorcists. Everything relied on the new science member; Mai Tomiju.

**To be continued...**  
><strong>Please Review! And let me know what you think so far...<strong>


	4. Evaluation 4

It was just another ordinary day at the Black Order, or so everyone thought. Early in the morning the alarm bells were ringing throughout the Order. Everyone rushed to the surveillance room where Komui stood, drinking his coffee, waiting for the Gatekeeper to do a scan on the newcomer.

"What's with the alarm Komui-san?" Allen asked as he entered the room.

"It appears our new science member has arrived…" Komui happily replied. "Kanda-san, would you mind escorting our new member to the science section please…"

Kanda growled but went ahead and left to go greet the new member anyways. As quick as that, Kanda was outside standing face-to-face with her. Mai Tomiju, a fairly tall and young female with dirty-blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Her nails were painted blue to match her eyes and she already wore a science coat that matches her headband that she wore to keep her hair back.

"Are you going to stand there all day or invite me in?" She snapped.

Kanda ignored her comment and led her inside. Kanda hated scientists more than anything (due to his ridiculed past) so avoided any conversation. Oddly enough, Mai was doing the same. Making sure she kept a certain distance behind him and acted as if she was preoccupied by looking around so that a conversation would not be struck up. Entering inside the science headquarters, she was greeted by Komui who stood at the door smiling.

"Welcome! You must be Mai Tomiju" Komui said whilst holding out his hand for a handshake.

Mai ignored it and simply walked by. "Where will I be setting up?" she asked.

Komui dropped his hand and ignored the fact she didn't give a proper greeting/introduction and walked over to a door.

"This will be your science room where you can study and work on innocence. There is also a lounge district that is yours for your…*ahem*…therapy" Komui added.

By this time, Kanda stormed off heading to do some training for the day meanwhile Allen, Lavi and Lenalee decided to greet the new science member. They met up with Komui who was waiting for Mai to finish checking out the rooms she now occupies.

Lenalee walked up to give Mai a proper greeting. "Hello Mai-san. My name is Lena—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know who you are. Komui's sister. I'm busy, so why don't you wait over there." Mai reddened.

Lenalee was a little speechless and disheartened that she couldn't give her a proper introduction, but stood back to give Mai the space she wanted. Allen and Lavi looked at each other both a little surprised as well. They both decided to wait before they introduced themselves and welcome her to the Order.

After a while, Mai finished up and turned towards Komui who was leaning against the door. "So tell me, where will my chambers be?" She asked.

"Ah! Follow me…" Komui then began to guide Mai to her chamber which was on the 2nd floor along with the other science members.

"This will be your room…" Komui said as he pointed towards the room she will be occupying.

"Excellent" she said as she entered her room. Before Komui had a chance to say anything else, she slammed the door and locked it, disallowing anyone to disturb her.

Komui sighed. _'Her father did warn me about her arrogance…'_ he thought. Komui then left, returning to his usual duties (which did not include paperwork). Allen, Lenalee and Lavi caught up with Krory and Miranda who were taking a break in the cafeteria.

"Did you get to meet the new member?" Krory inquired.

"Yes" they replied bluntly.

"What's with the sour faces?"

"She didn't seem like she wanted anything to do with us…" Allen replied.

The gang decided it would be a good time to write in their diaries, so headed off to their chambers to occupy themselves.

_Dear Diary,  
>Today has not started out as great as planned. The new science member had arrived, but she was not what we expected. Mai Tomiju is rather young yet she is an expert on innocence and will become Black Order's therapist. Hopefully once she settles in, I'll be able to give her a warmer welcome than the one I gave earlier on. It's already been a week and I think we're all pretty tired of filling in this diary every day. Unfortunately, Bookman is returning from a business trip later this afternoon, I'm sure Lavi will be thrilled about that. Onii-san has not given out many missions to us lately, is that from lack of Akuma attacks or because of Mai Tomiju? Whatever it is, I'm sure things will go back to normal shortly, until then I suppose.<br>Lenalee_

As Lenalee finished signing her diary, she heard a loud noise coming from outside.

It sounded as though it was a small explosion. As Lenalee came outside, she saw Komui in tears and Mai standing on, what appeared to be, a small Komurin bot.

"MiniKOMURIN!" Komui shouted in agony.

"You are a grown man Komui-san, why not act like one?" Mai shouted back.

"I create my Komurin's to help us scientists and hopefully one day, help the exorcists as well!...they're also used to protect my sweet Lenalee from danger." He pleaded.

"Unless you want to end up in therapy I suggest you stop playing with your toys and actually do some work for once! I don't think your sister would like it if I had you transferred now would she?"

Mai was strict. Was she too strict?  
>Lenalee had a worried look on her face. Mai completely ignored Lenalee's appearance and was focused on the childish Komui. Komui decided that it would be best not to continue the argument now that Lenalee appeared, so left, heading back to the science district. Mai picked up the mini robot and tossed it over the rail. She turned towards Lenalee only to give her a cold stare. Lenalee backed off and returned to her room. Mai was now heading to her lounge department where she could go over the preliminary results from the evaluations.<p>

Mai knew she made an impression on everyone, and intended to keep it that way. It didn't matter to her if she was liked or hated, she had a job to do and that was all she cared about.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Character Information<strong>

**Name:** Mai Tomiju

**Romanji:**Tomiju Mai

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 20

**Occupation:** Scientist/Therapist

**Date of Birth:** January 3rd

**Nationality:** Japanese

**Affiliation:** Black Order (_European Branch_)

**Innocence:** _-_

**Type:** -

**Blood Type:** AB

**Height:** 177 cm

**Weight:** 59 kg

**Picture:** (Link is on Profile)

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was a short chapter but I hope you still enjoyed it. Ttyl<br>**


	5. Evaluation 5

**Psychological Evaluation Results for Group 10**

**Examiner:** Komui Lee

**Examinees:** Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Yu Kanda, Lavi, Arystar Krory III, Miranda Lotto

**Examinee 1**

**Name:** Allen

**Last name:** Walker

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 16

**Birthdate:** December 25th

**Occupation:** Exorcist of the Black Order

**Evaluation:**  
><strong>Approach:<strong> Friendly, medium social skills, gets along well with others (excluding Yu Kanda), slightly over-protective of friends when facing danger  
><strong>Honesty:<strong> Fairly honest, money complex, shows signs of slight depression, minor signs of anger issues (due to his previous mentor)  
><strong>TrustTeamwork:** Has trust issues, hero complex, polite, thoughtful (except when agitated – i.e. Yu Kanda)

**Treatment Recommended:** Group Therapy, Primal Therapy, Expressive Therapy

**Note:** Watch for signs of depression after taking Primal Therapy. May need to move to stage 2 of Primal Therapy if necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>Examinee 2<strong>

**Name:** Lenalee

**Last name:** Lee

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 17

**Birthdate:** February 20th

**Occupation:** Exorcist of the Black Order

**Evaluation:**  
><strong>Approach:<strong> Friendly, medium social skills, mother-like nature, gets along well with everyone  
><strong>Honesty:<strong> Very honest, no signs of past trauma's, no signs of anger issues (except towards her loving brother; me)  
><strong>TrustTeamwork:** Trustworthy (but has issues with Allen Walker), works well in a team

**Treatment Recommended:** No Therapy Recommended

**Note:** My Lenalee doesn't have anything wrong! She is so sweet and kind-hearted; it's the others that have a bad influence, that's all! (Reever: Supervisor! -_-)

* * *

><p><strong>Examinee 3<strong>

**Name:** Yu

**Last name:** Kanda

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 19

**Birthdate:** June 6th

**Occupation:** Exorcist of the Black Order

**Evaluation:**  
><strong>Approach:<strong> Uncooperative, socially awkward, has trouble relating to people, expresses his feelings with violence, prefers taking solo missions  
><strong>Honesty:<strong> Can't tell whether its honesty or impatience, shows signs of anxiety  
><strong>TrustTeamwork:** Untrustworthy, shows zero tolerance to other members (especially Allen Walker), violent tendances

**Treatment Recommended:** Group Therapy (focus on trust), One on one therapy (focus on agitated personality), Attack Therapy, Nonviolent communication (NVC), Anger Management

**Note:** Very violent nature when agitated especially when called by his first name. Has very short conversations and prefers keeping to himself. Anger Management is top priority.  
>Number of complaints throughout the year: 397<br>Number of disturbances caused throughout the year: 455  
>Total damage cost caused throughout the year: ¥3,600,560 (Close to $46,570)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Examinee 4<strong>

**Name:** Lavi

**Last name:** Unknown

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 19

**Birthdate:** August 10th

**Occupation:** Exorcist of the Black Order, Member of the Bookman Clan

**Evaluation:**  
><strong>Approach:<strong> Friendly, high social skills, gets along extremely well with others – including Kanda to a certain degree, childish, displays unhealthy sexual cravings  
><strong>Honesty:<strong> Honest and smart, outgoing, likes to express himself through pranks and sarcasm  
><strong>TrustTeamwork:** Most trusted out of the group, works better through teamwork

**Treatment Recommended:** Group Therapy, Art Therapy, and Therapy for sex addicts

**Note:** Displays sexual cravings towards older women (mostly blondes, but not limited).

* * *

><p><strong>Examinee 5<strong>

**Name:** Arystar

**Last name:** Krory III

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 28

**Birthdate:** December 1st

**Occupation:** Exorcist of the Black Order

**Evaluation:**  
><strong>Approach:<strong> Socially awkward, shows signs of depression, signs of past trauma, strong self criticism  
><strong>Honesty:<strong> Fairly honest, gets nervous easily, timid  
><strong>TrustTeamwork:** Trustworthy but shows shyness when put into a team situation, possible signs of paranoia, may show small signs of BPD (Borderline Personality Disorder)

**Treatment Recommended:** Group Therapy, Primal Therapy, Emotional Therapy (ET), Dialectical Behaviour Therapy (DBT)

**Note:** Quite shy, but gets along well with his close friends. Is prone to self blame due to a traumatic past experience. May suffer from BPD when innocence activated (further investigation may be required).

* * *

><p><strong>Examinee 6<strong>

**Name:** Miranda

**Last name:** Lotto

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 26

**Birthdate:** January 1st

**Occupation:** Exorcist of the Black Order

**Evaluation:**  
><strong>Approach:<strong> Signs of anti-depression, past trauma, suffering from insomnia  
><strong>Honesty:<strong> Rather honest, shy, emotionally unstable  
><strong>TrustTeamwork:** Trusted comrade, tries to be a team player but doesn't always work according to plan, shows tolerance for others (i.e. Kanda)

**Treatment Recommended:** Group Therapy, Primal Therapy, Emotional Therapy (ET) – **A must do**

**Note:** Socially awkward, always having to apologise for small things (that aren't necessarily bothersome). Was abused at a young age, resulting in signs of anti-depression. Suffers deeply from insomnia, but progressing well after moving into Black Order HQ.

* * *

><p>After reading the preliminary results, Mai was able to understand the exorcists a little bit more, not that she showed any sympathy towards them. It was decided that group therapy would be held at least twice a month and hold one on one sessions at least once a week (excluding when they are on missions). The other recommended therapies would be held when necessary and under the time she decided. Komui couldn't argue with the decisions, but he knew that the exorcists wouldn't be satisfied with the outcome.<br>Two weeks had already passed and Mai was settling in quite nicely. It was about time for the exorcists to hand in their diaries they were asked to keep and Mai was quite interested in one exorcist in particular; Yu Kanda. His name had appeared the most in everyone's results, and after reading the evaluations, Mai decided that Kanda would be the perfect candidate for the first one on one therapy.

**To be continued...  
>Feel free to review!<br>**


	6. Evaluation 6

It was about midday and Kanda was peacefully sitting alone eating his soba, not that his peace lasted for long.

BANG! The door to the cafeteria swung open and in stormed Mai Tomiju; Black Order's Therapist. Everyone went silent as she stopped to scan the room. Fairly quickly, she spotted her target and smiled. Storming over, she reached Kanda who knew she didn't just come in to say hello. She grabbed his unfinished soba and moved it out of his reach. Kanda stood up, very displeased and angered by the interruption.

"I don't know how…but you've managed to avoid me for the past 3 days." Mai said angrily. "Well, game over."

"I haven't been _managing to avoid_ you; you just haven't been searching hard enough!" Kanda replied.

"You…just…ughhh…" Mai moaned. "Listen, your 72 hours late for your first therapy session, now hurry up and come with me!"

"As if I'd go anywhere with you…"

"Don't be difficult. This is now compulsory for all exorcists, so you're coming with me whether you like it or not!" Mai slowly raised her voice.

"I don't care if it's compulsory, who would want to take this stupid therapy with such an arrogant scientist like you!" Kanda hissed.

"You're one to talk…"

"Shut up! I have better things to do with my time…"

"Like what? Brush your hair?"

Kanda was getting not only impatient, but pissed. He pulled out Mugen, but did not activate it and pointed it towards Mai. "You really piss me off…"

"That's the way you're going to play?" Mai said sheepishly.

The finders that were sitting close by quickly moved out of the firing range. Already a hurricane was brewing and it wasn't going to pass by swiftly.

Suddenly a long hammer stretched out, knocking Kanda's Mugen out of his hand. Looking back, Kanda and Mai saw Lavi and Allen standing by. Both Mai and Kanda pulled a very angered face towards them. A shiver ran down their spines as they got the evil glare.

"Seems like your own team turned against you…" Mai said slyly.

"Tch…Like I care which side they're on…" Kanda retaliated. Kanda picked up Mugen and put it back in its sheath. Turning around, he headed for the door. "I'll be there soon…" He said as he left the cafeteria.

Mai turned towards Allen and Lavi who were still standing close by. Slowly walking over, she gave off an evil presence, displeased that they interfered.

"Did I ask for help?" She asked, demanding an answer.

"Uh…well…no…" Lavi serenely replied.

"But Kanda is an exorcist; you couldn't stand up to him!" Allen added.

"Do you think, just because I am apart of the science team, that I can't stand up for myself?"

"No, that's not it at all!" Allen said shaking his hands. "We just know that Kanda is your first patient and he can be rather…difficult to work with…"

"Yeah! Yu-tan is like an onion! You gotta peel back a layer at a time…" Lavi added.

"Not if you have a knife." With that, Mai took her leave and went straight to her therapy division. Lavi and Allen were left speechless; both a little scared for when it was their turn to take therapy.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Kanda finally rocked up outside Mai's therapy quarters. He hesitated as he knocked on the door, a little disturbed as to what to expect once he enters.<br>After a few knocks, Mai opened the door. Without saying anything, she gestured him to come inside and take a seat.

"_I'll be there soon…_" Mai mimicked.

"I'm here aren't I?" Kanda hissed as he took a seat, crossing his arms and legs.

Mai sighed as she sat down at her desk. The room she had been given was squared and spacious. It wasn't too big and wasn't too small. After entering through the door, to the right you had Mai's desk (similar to Komui's) with three red lounges surrounding it. Behind the desk stood two modern auburn coloured bookcases covered with books on psychotherapy and psychology. On the opposite side was a table, surrounded by eight chairs where group therapies could be held. To the right of the table, at the back of the room, were four couches, one being a corner lounge with a small coffee table in the middle. It was rather modern, but comfy. Kanda gave a quick look around the room before turning towards Mai who was holding, what appeared to be his diary.

"Like what I've done with the place?" She asked sarcastically.

"Tch. You stalling for something? Trying to waste more time?" Kanda asked.

"I would love to spend as little time with exorcists as possible, but I have a job, and in order to keep it, I have to do it right, whether I like it or not, and besides, you seem rather interesting…" Mai began. "Bookman has told me many things about you. And it's quite clear by the way you treat the others, you hate being around people, am I right?"

"Something wrong with being solo?"

"Not at all. However, being an exorcist, you sometimes have to rely on others for aid…"

"Tch…"

Mai sighed once again. She put the diary on her desk and pulled out something from the draws below. It was a stack of pictures, the first picture having a grey blotch on it.

"What the hell is that?" Kanda asked as he scrunched up his nose looking at the weird pictures.

"You will be taking Rorschach's Test. I will record you perception of these 10 inkblots for analysis…" Mai chuckled for the first time. "Do not worry…since you are rather reluctant to discuss your personality openly, I am getting you to take this test."

"Right…" Kanda rolled his eyes before sitting forward, waiting to take the _'Rorschach's Test'_.

Mai handed Kanda the first picture. "Now tell me what first comes to your mind…" she said as she readied her notebook and pen.

Kanda gave a sour look. Turning it upside down and to the side. "It's an inkblot…" Kanda deadpanned.

Mai sighed. "I know you're not cooperative, but try and use a little imagination…"

"Fine. It's a GREY inkblot…happy?" Kanda sarcastically said as he put the picture back on her desk. Mai rolled her eyes then quickly scribbled down in her notebook. She then handed Kanda the second picture.

Kanda looked at it for no more than two seconds. "It's a red and grey inkblot."

Mai looked toward him with a sour face. "Kanda, I'm going to ask you a very, very easy yes or no question…Do you like spending time with me?"

"No." Kanda said flat out.

"Alright then. Pick up the picture and take a closer look, tell me what you see. If you say 'inkblot' with colour nouns in front, I will keep you here _all night long…_" Mai said ferociously.

Kanda growled a little, but picked up the picture again. Kanda now dazed at it for a little longer before setting it down again.

"What do you see?"

"Two bears fighting a bloody battle…imaginative enough?" Kanda snapped.

"Good, that's better." Mai said a little pleased. "Now we'll hopefully get through this a little faster…"

**Pic 3**  
>"Two men carrying a bucket with blood rain…" Mai again continued to scribble things down each time Kanda gave a decent answer.<p>

**Pic 4**  
>"A dragon rug…"<p>

**Pic 5**  
>"A bat…"<p>

**Pic 6**  
>"Akuma transforming…"<p>

**Pic 7**  
>"A broken necklace at the bottom of the sea…"<p>

**Pic 8**  
>"A woman crying…"<br>Mai looked at Kanda a little surprised.

"What?" Kanda hissed.

"Oh, nothing…let's continue…"

**Pic 9**  
>"Interpretation of pain…"<br>Once again, Mai looked at Kanda a little surprised. Kanda growled and swiftly looked the other way, tapping his foot, waiting for her to finish.

**Pic 10**  
>This time, Kanda took a little longer to respond. He stared at the picture, really concentrating.<br>"Two boys…climbing out of the ground trying to reach for something…" Kanda finally said.

Mai thought for a moment, and then quickly scribbled down in her notebook.

"Alright. You can go."

"That's it?" Kanda asked a little surprised.

"Do you want to stay for more?"

"Tch." Kanda quickly stood up and stormed out.

Mai leaned back in her chair and gave a small, pleased smile. "He's like an onion aye? Well I think I just cut right down the middle…"

Kanda was heading back to his chambers when he noticed Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Krory and even Miranda standing outside with hopeful eyes.

"Che. What the hell?"

"Hehe, Kanda~ you just finished your therapy session right?" Allen said, overly nice.

"What of it moyashi?" Kanda snarled.

"Well, we were wondering, could you give us, ya' know, maybe a quick heads up on what to expect?"

"Please Kanda!" Lenalee begged.

Kanda opened the door to his room and stopped to think for a moment. He turned to the others and gave an incredibly cheeky and sly smirk.

"I hope you like the colour of blood…" Kanda responded before closing the door into his room.

The others froze. Allen got goose bumps just thinking about it.

"He…he's not serious? Is he?" Miranda asked, a little frightened.

"Well…Yu-tan isn't much of a joker…" Lavi said a little disappointed.

Suddenly, from around the corner, Mai appeared.

"Here you all are…"

Everyone jumped back. They didn't hear her come and just got the biggest fright of their lives. Krory was clenching his heart, trying to calm down and slow down his heart beat that was currently racing around the world.

"Allen-kun…You're next" Mai said sheepishly.

Allen gave a big gulp and slowly walked forward. Allen turned back to the others who were all giving him a look almost saying 'Good luck and Goodbye'. Mai turned around and was leading the way. They stood outside her quarters, slowly, Mai opened the door to the inside of her office. Allen closed his eyes, thinking that the furniture would be covered in skeletons and the walls dripping with blood. As he walked inside, he opened his eyes and immediately saw the blood-red coloured couches. Allen's face turned from scared, to fuming…

"BAKANDA!"

**To be continued...  
>Please Review!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Attention! If you would like to see the actual Rorschach's Test Pictures, please go to my profile and click on the link where it says 'Rorschach's Test'. It will direct you to a wik page where you can scroll down and actually see the 10 pictures I based off for this chapter.<strong>


	7. Evaluation 7

"Well, what are you waiting for? A VIP invitation? Hurry up and sit down…" Mai exclaimed, taking a seat behind her desk.

"Y-yes ma'am." Allen said politely, quickly taking a seat on the couch in front of her desk.

Mai studied Allen for a moment. She was most intrigued by his left eye that had a scar running from the top of his forehead down to his chin. On his forehead was a red star. Something which Akuma's normally have. Allen cautiously looked around the room. It was nice. Warm and cosy. Nothing like how Kanda made it out to be with his sly remark.

"Now then Allen…" Mai began, clearing her throat as she began to speak. "I hear that you have…trust issues? Putting others before yourself…"

"Yeah…I think."

"Oh don't get me wrong. There's nothing wrong with that. It's rather brave of you, however, how are the other exorcists suppose to trust you, if you don't trust them?"

"Uh…well…I…" Allen was fidgeting around in his seat. Not sure on how to answer her question.

Mai took a breath before she continued. "Don't worry, we'll fix that. I also hear that you had a pretty…traumatising past? Living under your Master, General Cross, for many years?"

Allen's black side suddenly showed. He grew devil horns out of the top of his head. The smile on his face stretched from ear to ear. Mai widened her eyes in shock, and quickly scribbled down in her notebook.

Note to self: Get General Cross into therapy. Find out his point of view when he was taking care of Allen Walker.

"Traumatising?" Allen repeated. "_Traumatising_…is only the half of it…"

"…I see"

Allen turned back to his normal self, apologising for his actions. Mai simply smirked and wrote down some extra notes in her book. It was quite interesting seeing his reactions every time the name 'Cross' was mentioned.

"Now then, Allen Walker. We're going to start you off with Expressive Therapy by doing a small survey."

"Okay."

Mai reached down into her draws and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She then moved the stuff that was on her desk out of the way so that Allen could reach over and have room to write.

"Take as much time as you need, but answer truthfully, understand?"

"Yes." He nodded.

Mai handed the paper over to Allen. He took a moment to quickly look through the questions. At the top of the page the title read; "All About Me". Mai leaned back in her chair, grabbing a book from the shelf behind her, and began reading as she waited for Allen to complete the survey.

Allen took a breath, then placed the paper on the desk, taking the lid off the pen and began answering the questions.

"All About Me"

**I am…**  
>Allen Walker. Exorcist of the Black Order, 16 years old.<p>

**I want…**  
>To protect my friends and defeat the Millennium Earl so that the world may finally have some peace and the souls he is using can be set free.<p>

**I have…**  
>Always been jealous of Lenalee.<p>

**I wish…**  
>I was stronger.<p>

**I hate…**  
>Kanda.<p>

**I fear…**  
>Losing my friends.<p>

**I hear…**  
>The 'tick tock' from the clock that is hanging on the wall.<p>

**I search…**  
>Salvation.<p>

**I wonder…**  
>What tomorrow's breakfast will be.<p>

**I love…**  
>Mana Walker. My adoptive father.<p>

**I ache…**  
>Every time I think about Mana.<p>

**I always…**  
>Eat.<p>

**I am not…**  
>Evil.<p>

**I dance…**  
>Never?<p>

**I sing…**  
>A lullaby.<p>

**I never…**  
>Betray my friends.<p>

**I rarely…**  
>Scream at others…besides Kanda.<p>

**I cry…**  
>When I know a soul can't be saved.<p>

**I am not always…**  
>The strongest. I am not like Kanda, and I am not like Lenalee. I can't stay serious and I can't stay happy. The world isn't as cheery as it used to be.<p>

**I win…**  
>At poker.<p>

**I'm confused…**  
>…as to why we need therapy?<p>

**I regret…**  
>My past.<p>

**I should…**  
>Learn to trust others…or else they won't trust me.<p>

**I dream…**  
>Of being with Mana again.<p>

Allen took a deep breath, quickly re-reading over his answers, then finally handed the paper back to Mai.

"You're done?"

Allen nodded. Mai took a quick glance, raising an eyebrow as she continued to read through them. Allen nervously twiddled his thumbs. It was like he was taking a test that depended on whether he would pass or fail.

"Well done Allen." Mai exclaimed, clapping her hands. Allen managed to pull off a fake smile. This was certainly new to him and he wasn't sure if he had done the right thing. 'Is she being sarcastic?' he thought.

"Since it's your first therapy, I won't ask you to do any more. But I will warn you. It will get harder down the track, but once you get used to it, things will start to get better. I promise…"

"So…I'm done for the day?"

"Not quite…"

Allen's hopes just shattered.

"I am going to ask you a very personal question, and I want you to answer truthfully, alright?"

Allen nodded, but his heart began racing for no apparent reason. The nerves were starting to really kick in. Who knew therapy could be so terrifying? It was all Kanda's fault.

"Are you ready Allen?"

Allen took a breath, then nodded, sitting up straight in the chair.

"Have you ever had sex before?"

Allen's eyes widened and his face turned red. "W-Whaaat?" he exclaimed. "Y-You want to know…if I've…ever had…s-s-se"

"Sex. Yes. I've read up on Cross and he has quite the history with women. You were his apprentice for many years, so I want to know your answer."

Allen was flustered. He tried his best to calm down. This wasn't a topic that was usually brought up in everyday conversations. Even Lavi didn't bring up these kinds of questions, despite how perverted and sly he may be. Allen took a breath before he answered her question.

"You know…I am sexte—SIXteen, right?"

"Your point?"

"Well, don't I seem…too young either way?"

"I've seen younger…" she responded.

Allen's jaw dropped. '_I've seen younger…_' How much _younger_ did she mean. Allen cleared his throat. "No. I haven't…done it yet."

"Do you want to?"

Allen's face blushed again. How was he supposed to answer that? Better yet, how COULD he answer that? Allen sunk into the couch. He was defeated. Nothing could save him now. For a moment he wondered if Kanda was asked the same question. He sniggered, thinking of how he would respond to it.

"Allen?"

"Huh? Oh…right…the answer…well…"

"Yes?" Mai waited.

"I-It's not like I haven't thought about it, but, it's not like I _want _to or _will_ go out and do it. I mean…being an exorcist, you don't really have time to…not that it's a bad thing!" he nervously replied.

"I see…so are you saying…if you weren't an exorcist, you would?"

"No! No! No! I mean…" Allen sighed. K.O. "I will wait until I'm older…"

Mai raised an eyebrow and wrote down in her notebook. Allen was certainly a gentleman. How is it possible that he turned out this way after being Cross's apprentice?

"Okay, one more question I want to clear up with you…"

"Yes…" Allen said softly, still sunken into the couch.

"Who do you go to talk about these things? Bookman? Komui? Kanda?"

Allen frowned. Kanda would know less then Allen did and he would certainly be the last person Allen would turn to for advice.

"I-I don't really talk about it with anyone…"

"Hmm." Mai paused to think for a moment. "So there's nobody you go to talk to about…hormones? Or, which gender attracts you?"

Allen looked to the side. Mai wanted an answer out of him or else he'd never get out of there.

"Well…I do…talk to Lavi about those kinds of things…but…he's usually the one who brings them up in a conversation…" he answered.

"Lavi? Does he…talk about these things regularly?"

"Yes." Allen nodded.

"I see…" Mai looked down for a moment. "Well Allen. You're free to leave now." She said cheerfully.

"Really?"

"Yep. Off you go…"

"Thank you…" Allen bowed as he headed for the door. Finally, he was free. His very first therapy session was over. He smiled as he grabbed onto the doorhandle and swung the door open.

"Oh, and Allen!" Mai called out.

"Yes Mai-san?" Allen asked, turning around to face Mai who was still sitting back in her chair.

"Tell Lavi…his therapy session is first thing tomorrow morning…and I don't want to have to go looking for him…"

Mai's eyes were almost identical to a tiger's, right before it pounced on its prey. Allen gulped and then shut the door behind him. It didn't matter who it was, the fear struck everyone. He made his way to the cafeteria for some lunch. He needed a good fill of food to help calm the nerves from this afternoons session.

Once he got his eight stacks of food that consisted of sushi, meat, dango's, rice, burgers and other assorted foods, Allen sat at the table, joining everyone else.

"Allen-kun! You're back!" Lenalee exclaimed cheerfully.

Allen was in the middle of shoving down a large rump of steak, swallowing it whole before he spoke. "Hi guys!"

"How did it go Allen?" Krory asked, wiping his mouth with a serviette.

"Eh…easier than expected…"

Everyone turned to each other in shock. Despite his words, they were all still a little worried.

"So Allen…who's next? Do you know?" Lenalee asked, leaning her elbows on the table as she waited for a response.

Allen shoved down another rump of meat and drank a whole bottle of water. He turned to everyone who was staring back at him, waiting for his answer. The suspense was killing them. They desperately wanted to know who was next.

Allen cleared his throat, and then turned towards Lavi who was sitting next to him. "Lavi…"

"Y-Yes?"

"…You're next."

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**Yay! Chapter 7 has finally been put up! *Dies by pissed off readers…* GOMEN NASAI! I know…I know… it took a while, but finally it is up! And this time, I promise I will get Chapter 8 up at LEAST within the next 2 - 4 days? If not sooner… (I like living…) A big thank you to those who reviewed! I'm so sorry it took so long to update… At least I'm back right? :D I'm glad I got Kanda's personality right, hopefully I came close to getting Allen's as well. **

**Chapter 8 coming soon!**


	8. Evaluation 8

It was late morning, around 10:30am and Lavi was peacefully sleeping in his room. He had completely forgot about his therapy session and overslept – as usual.

Mai on the other hand, was pissed. Extremely pissed. Although she acted calm and quiet, everyone knew she was angry. She was smiling. That alone was bad enough. Mai walked through the doors of the cafeteria and had a quick look around. 'Hmm…no red head in here…' she thought.

Mai spotted the vampire sitting alone at a table, still calmly finishing off his breakfast. He too overslept, but he was lucky enough to have the day off.

"You!" Mai called out.

Krory was startled a little and turned towards the direction of the voice that called out. He looked over his shoulder, dropping his spoon in his cereal as he saw Mai storming over to him with a large grin on her face.

"Hello Kuro-chan!" She said sweetly, almost _too_ sweetly.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes? M-Mai-chan?" Krory replied nervously.

"Have you seen Lavi this morning?"

"N-No I haven't. He should still be in bed." He answered, though quickly regretted it. "But! It's only because Bookman was overworking him…"

Mai narrowed her gaze. Krory was covering up for Lavi, which was no surprise since they were friends, but Mai didn't like it.

"I'll let it slide this time…but if you lie to me again Kuro-chan…there will be _dire_ consequences." She threatened.

Krory shivered. He didn't even want to know what those consequences might be. He didn't really have a chance to meet Mai, but she obviously knew him rather well. This frightened him. How much did she really know about the exorcists?

Mai made her way up the stairs and entered a room. Sitting on his bed was the samurai exorcist; Kanda. He looked up and immediately he twitched when he saw Mai towering above him.

"I need your assistance…" she smirked.

"Don't waste my time…" was his quick comeback.

"Now, now…don't be like that Kanda-kun. Lend me your assistance, and I will spare you an 8 hour therapy session."

Kanda stopped to think for a moment. The offer was rather tempting. Immediately he nodded and followed her as they made their way up another flight of stairs. They stood outside Bookman and Lavi's quarters. Kanda looked over at Mai who simply returned the gaze with a smile, then opened the door.

"What do you need me for?" Kanda snapped.

Mai gave him a threateningly look to keep his voice down, which he merely scoffed at. "Dangle him out the window with your sword…" she whispered.

"Are you serious?" he deadpanned.

Mai looked at him, obviously meaning that she was serious. Kanda 'tch-d' then pushed Lavi off of his bed, picking him up by the back of his shirt using the tip of Mugen, and then started dangling him out the window.

Lavi immediately woke up and looked at where he was. The height was dangerously high and Lavi held on for dear life, completely clueless as to what was happening to him.

"Y-Y-Yuu-tan! W-W-What're you doin'?" Lavi cried out.

"Che." Was his cold response.

"I asked Kanda-kun to help me. As for you Lavi…" Mai's sweet smile diminished. "…You're dead."

Suddenly, the temperature seemed to drop at least 20 degrees, and Lavi grew even more frightful of the therapist. Kanda waited until Mai signalled for him to drag Lavi's ass back inside. Mai nodded and so Kanda quickly pulled his sword in, tossing Lavi backwards, causing him to land with a loud thud on the ground. Kanda departed and now Lavi was left to deal with the angry therapist.

"It's come to my attention that you…slept in" she began.

"I-I-I-It was an accident! I swear!" He pleaded, rubbing the side of his head that had hit the ground.

Mai sighed. "Alright. I suppose since it's your _first_ session, I'll let ya off the hook…"

Before Lavi could open his mouth to say thank you, he felt his body weight being lifted off the ground. Mai grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to her. "If you do it again…I'll make sure Kanda drops you out of that window…"

Lavi's eyes widened then he quickly felt gravity pull him back to the ground. Mai had let go and began making her way to the door.

"I'll give you 10 minutes to be in my office…" she said as she left.

Lavi looked down and realised he was still only in his pyjamas then quickly rushed over to get dressed. He immediately put on his exorcist uniform and ran for Mai's room. After that experience, he wasn't feeling too excited about coming in later than 10 minutes.

He knocked on the door and spied Mai sitting at her desk. She waved her hand, gesturing him to come inside.

"Hiya!" Lavi said cheerfully.

She gave him a cold look as a response. "Oh c'mon…all I did was sleep in!" he bellowed.

"Take a seat." She said.

Lavi complied and took a seat on the couch in front of her, lying on his side, propping his feet up on the empty space, relaxing by putting his arms behind his head. "Comfy…" he commented.

Mai raised an eyebrow, watching the red head exorcist get rather comfortable in her domain.

"You seem rather calm…" she commented.

"Heh. Yep! I don't see why everyone gets so worked up about it…"

"Oh really?…fufufu"

"Eh?"

"Oh nothing. It's rather good that you're quite calm."

"Why is that?"

"Because…" Mai stood up, clapping her hands together with sparkles in her eyes. "You'll be taking a Polygraph Test!" she beamed.

"Polygraph Test?" Lavi slurred.

"That's right! A psychophysiological detection of deception!"

Lavi cocked his head to the right.

Mai sighed. "You can just tell your friends you took a lie detector test…okay?"

Lavi widened his eyes in shock. "Really?" He managed to say, still in surprise.

"Yes. The Polygraph Test is used a lot on sex offenders, which is why I'm using it on you."

"WHAT!" Lavi exclaimed, sitting up all wide eyed.

Mai chuckled a little. "Don't worry Lavi. I'm not accusing you of anything. You are just well known for your…sexual appetite."

"No I'm no—"

Mai held up a photo of a beautiful model wearing a swimsuit. Her skin was soft, covered by small grains of sand and her hair stipping dripping wet.

"STRIKE!" he called out, eyes turning into love hearts.

"My point proven."

Lavi sunk back into his chair. His calm demeanour vanished. His heart began racing as Mai brought out the equipment she needed. 'Did she do this with Yuu and Allen as well?' he thought.

Mai quickly set up the lie detector and attached all its gadgets onto Lavi, making him feel even more uncomfortable. She had a quick look at his heart rate. It was already at 110, slightly over what he should be at – but given what was about to happen, it was understandable, especially since it was his first time.

"Now Lavi…" Mai cleared her throat and sat behind her desk once again. "I'll be asking you a serious of questions. You must answer truthfully with either Yes or No. Do you understand?"

Lavi gulped then nodded.

"Here we go…"

Lavi waited for her to ask the first question. He listened to the beeping noise the monitor made. He knew that if he lied that it would go off. That was probably what he feared the most.

"Are you an Exorcist of the Black Order?"

"…Yes."

"Are you an apprentice of the Bookman Clan?"

"…Yes."

So far so good Lavi pondered to himself. 'Heh, this isn't so hard after all…'

"Are you 18 years old?"

"…Yes."

"Have you had your first sexual intercourse yet…?"

Mai watched Lavi's reaction. A sweat drop dripped down the side of his cheek and his heart rate moved up to 115. He knew the questions were going to get harder now. Mai was rather entertained.

"Answer the question Lavi."

Lavi gulped. "N-No." He hung his head in shame.

"…Interesting. Okay. Moving on. Do you think about women regularly?"

"…N-No." *Beep beep beep beep* Lavi frowned at the machine. "Fine…Yes." He corrected.

Mai smirked. "Have you ever had a sexual relationship with a female Exorcist?"

"…"

"Answer the question…"

"No." *Beep beep beep beep* "Oh c'mon! It was a one-time thing…we were drunk…and all we did was—"Suddenly, Lavi came to his senses and realized what he was blurting out. Mai snickered and Lavi quickly sunk back into his seat. "I sure hope Bookman doesn't find out…' Lavi thought.

"Hmm. Next question… Do you ever look at Lenalee in a sexual manner?"

Lavi sat up and widened his eyes. "D-Do I what!"

"It's a yes or no question Lavi."

His heart rate managed to rise to 140 dramatically. He was nervous. Sweat was dripping from his face.

"…Yes. But…No. Like…it's not what you think!"

"Lavi…"

He sighed. "No." *Beep beep beep beep*

"It's not like that!"

Lavi's heart managed to rise to 160. "Please just let me explain…" Lavi pleaded.

"It doesn't work like that. I'm sorry Lavi…"

Lavi's face fell.

"But…I'm sure you will be able to explain it to Komui once I give him the results!" she said cheerfully. Almost sinisterly.

"WHAT!" He bellowed.

Mai nodded. "Yep. It's standard procedure. Of course the Supervisor is going to get all the results of the therapy sessions. In fact. He's probably reading them right now from his computer!"

Lavi jumped up and began taking off the wires and blood pressure cuff.

"Where do you think you're go—Hey! We're not done yet!" Mai yelled, standing up from her chair.

Lavi was already at the door. He'd be damned if he were to face Komui's wrath. He had to leave the place immediately. He opened the door and who was it that stood before him.

The mad scientist himself, holding what appeared to be a very large, menacing needle with some sort of weird red liquid inside.

"Hello La-Vi-kun!" he said sweetly. "I'll be…taking over your patient now…Mai-chan"

Before Mai had a chance to argue, Komui tossed Lavi over his shoulder, and disappeared, almost instantaneously.

Mai sighed and slumped back down in her seat. It was no use going after them. Komui's sister complex would only prevent her from getting her patient back and make the situation worse than it already was. She shut off the polygraph monitor and tapped her pen against the desk.

"Hmm…I still have time to kill…I guess I better go grab some lunch then."

Mai took off and headed for the cafeteria, seemingly feeling no concern as to what might happen between Lavi and Komui.

In one of the science rooms, all the science equipment shut down. They had a black out.

"AHHHHHH! All my work! GONE!" exclaimed Johnny in a fuss.

"Don't worry, we'll get it back." Reever tried reassuring him. "It's just Komui. For some reason he's using up all the electricity."

65 came over with a pile of paperwork and dumped it on a desk. "I saw him drag Lavi into his laboratory…"

"Really?" Reever put his hand to his chin and tried thinking. "I don't see why…"

"Doesn't he have some type of electric chair in there?" Johnny added.

All the scientists suddenly had a realisation. "Komui…" they sighed in unison.

**To be continued...**


End file.
